Dalam satu tahun
by hava99
Summary: pertemuan tak terduga, balas dendam ichigo. well, aku gak bisa bikin summary. Yang pastinya ceritanya bagus. haha. Author KPDan. RnR please, flame accepted. thanks.


**Disclaimer : 'Bleach' milik Tite Kubo. Fanfic ini hanya milik author.**

**WARNING : aneh! ga jelas, lalalalala.**

* * *

><p><em>Hi… i'm back.. <em>

_Cerita ini cuma buat pemanasan sekaligus tumpahan kekesalan aku gara-gara hari yang menyebalkan. Oh guys, wish me luck in my exam. T.T_

_Aku lagi stress berat.. aku minta doa teman-teman semua yaaa… masalah nilai membuatku stress setengah mati :'( maaf jadi curcol. Hiks_

_Maksud aku pemanasan, ini cerita cuma buat pengingat aku bagaimana cara menulis. Soalnya udah lama gak nulis, takutnya ntar pas ngelanjutin lies, malah jadi jelek akhirnya. Aku ga mau.. aku pengen buat sesuatu yang bagus… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… author stress._

* * *

><p><strong>DALAM SATU TAHUN<strong>

Aku menangis, karena aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku lakukan lagi selain menangis. Kakiku melemas, hingga tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhku. Yang kuharapkan bahwa semua ini hanyalah ilusi, semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang tidak nyata. Semua akan berakhir, semua tidak akan ada lagi ketika aku membuka mata nanti.

Setidaknya, itulah harapanku. Yah, hanya harapan. Karena aku sudah tahu dengan jelas, ini semua bukanlah ilusi. Tubuhmu membeku di hadapanku, nafasmu terhenti membaur dengan udara, kehangatanmu menghilang, digantikan kulit sedingin air yang membeku.

Kuabaikan semua tatapan iba terhadap diriku, untuk apa aku harus peduli? Aku bahkan sanggup menangis menghabiskan seluruh air mataku hari ini, asalkan bisa melihat senyummu lagi. Namun itu sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

Harapanku, hanyalah segumpal asa laksana segumpal debu di tengah padang pasir. Tak ada artinya.

Tangisku, laksana setetes hujan yang jatuh di tengah lautan.

Hanya beribu lembar kenangan yang kau tinggalkan yang mampu membuatku merasa begitu berarti saat ini. Kumohon, kembalilah. Kumohon, semoga ini hanya ketakutan yang membuatku bermimpi buruk, membuatku tenggelam dalam ilusi palsu. Kumohon…

* * *

><p><strong><em>31 Desember, tahun lalu.<em>**

"Anda sendirian, nona?" tanya pelayan wanita itu padaku. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan segaris senyuman dan anggukan malas.

"Mau pesan apa?" lanjutnya ramah, sepertinya tidak memperhatikan ketidaksukaanku atas pertanyaannya tadi.

"Aku hanya ingin minum kopi. Tambahkan susu yang banyak. Tanpa gula," jawabku tanpa melihat buku menu yang ia tawarkan.

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Baik nona. Hmm.. Maafkan saya nona, ada seorang pria yang daritadi mencari tempat duduk. Dan dia meminta saya menanyakan apakah nona sendirian atau tidak, karena ia ingin duduk di sini."

"Tidak masalah, senang sekali rasanya bisa duduk bersama pria sopan yang mau menanyakan aku duduk sendirian atau tidak melalui orang lain," jawabku lagi tanpa melihat ke arah si pelayan.

"Baiklah nona, pesanan anda akan datang sepuluh menit lagi," lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang sedikit berbeda. Mungkin dia akhirnya merasa kalau aku tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Dan aku tidak merespon.

Selang beberapa menit setelah pelayan itu pergi, ada seseorang yang duduk di hadapanku. Jujur, aku benar-benar tidak ingin peduli. Tapi rupanya laki-laki ini tidak bisa tidak membuatku peduli. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye mau tidak mau membuat mataku melirik ke arahnya.

"Ada yang salah nona?" tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arahku. "Kalau aku tidak kegeeran, daritadi sepertinya kau melirik ke arahku."

Aku memutar kedua iris violet milikku yang aku tahu sangat indah, mungkin hanya mataku lah yang paling aku cintai dari seluruh anggota tubuhku. Bayangkan saja, siapa sih yang bakal suka tubuh kurus, kecil, pendek, dan tidak seksi? Menyebalkan.

"Kurasa, anda memang sangat kegeeran."

Dia tersenyum. Senyum miring yang hanya sekilas. "Dari ekspresi anda ketika menjawab pertanyaanku barusan, sepertinya tidak seperti itu."

Akhirnya aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pria ini.

_Damn it_, dia sangat tampan. Dia pasti sanggup membuat aku tergila-gila kalau saja dia duduk tanpa berbicara apapun tadi.

"Maaf, tuan. Mengingat aku yang lebih dulu duduk di sini, dan anda adalah pendatang yang mengganggu ketenangan malamku. Bisakah anda tidak mencari masalah denganku, please," pintaku dengan sangat tidak manis.

"Tadi aku sudah bertanya pada pelayan di sana," dia menunjuk ke arah sekumpulan pelayan berseragam hitam putih dengan dagunya. "Dia berkata," si rambut oranye ini mulai menirukan suara perempuan. "_Senang sekali rasanya bisa duduk bersama pria sopan yang mau menanyakan aku duduk sendirian atau tidak melalui orang lain._"

"Apa kau yakin kalau aku berkata seperti itu padanya?" tanyaku pura-pura terkejut.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya yakin.

"Kenapa? Bisa saja kan si pelayan itu hanya mengarang-ngarang alasan supaya kau merasa tidak apa-apa kalau duduk denganku di sini? Biasalah, kau tahu? Supaya pelanggan mereka tidak pergi."

Pria itu menarik nafas. "Jujur saja, sebenarnya perkataan pelayan itu justru membuatku merasa tidak enak ingin duduk di sini. Rasanya kalimat itu seolah-olah menyindirku sebagai seorang pria yang tidak _gentle_, meminta tolong orang lain untuk meminta izin tempat duduk."

_Lantas kenapa kamu malah duduk di sini, _erangku dalam hati.

"_Well_, sepertinya pelayan itu memang bermaksud mengatakan hal tersebut, hanya saja dia ingin sedikit berbelit-belit," kataku padanya.

Pria itu kini menghela nafas. "Jujur saja, aku sangat yakin itu bukan bualan si pelayan tadi. Aku benar-benar merasa kalau yang bisa mengatakan itu hanyalah wanita kesepian yang tengah duduk sendirian menanti pergantian tahun tanpa pasangan. Sehingga ketika ada seseorang yang ingin duduk dengannya dan menanyakan dia duduk sendirian atau tidak, dia akan tidak senang dan mulai berkata-kata ketus."

Wajahku memerah. Dan pria berambut oranye sialan di hadapanku ini tertawa meremehkan. Seumur hidup, ini pertama kalinya aku ditertawakan seperti itu. Bagian terburuknya adalah : aku di tertawakan oleh pria yang baru kutemui sekitar….

"Permisi nona, ini kopi anda," ujar si pelayan yang tiba-tiba datang. Menghamburkan pikiranku.

Si pemilik rambut oranye itu tersenyum. "Aku ingin minuman yang sama dengan yang wanita ini pesan."

Si pelayan itu balas tersenyum kepada si pria sialan itu. Lama sekali, sekitar satu menit mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum. Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Dunia mau kiamat? Baru setelah si pemilik mata _hazel_ itu – hell yah, matanya bagus banget – mengalihkan pandangannya, pelayan tersebut kemudian pergi.

_Thanks_ buat gadis berbaju hitam putih, kau baru saja mengingatkan aku bahwa aku baru saja di tertawakan oleh pria yang baru kutemui selama sepuluh menit, dengan tambahan dia meremehkan aku.

"Pelayan tadi sangat seksi," kata pria itu lagi. Padahal belum sempat aku mengomentari argumennya. "Dadanya…." Tidak ada lanjutan kata-kata lagi. Hanya tatapan matanya yang mengarah ke tubuhku.

Oke, kepalaku mulai panas. Tadi dia meremehkan aku, sekarang dia melecehkan aku. Apa maunya pria brengsek ini?

"Kau tahu? Yang barusan itu bisa masuk hitungan pelecehan seksual," ucapku ketus. Masih dengan wajah memerah dan kepala yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Kalau begitu laporkan saja, telpon polisi sana!" tantangnya.

Dia kira aku tidak berani apa? Dasar cowok brengsek. Aku menelan ludah. Lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Kyaaaa….!" Aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ada beberapa pelayan pria yang menghampiriku dengan segera.

"Ada apa nona?" tanya mereka khawatir.

"Cowok ini, cowok ini meremas dadaku. Dan dia juga mengucapkan kata-kata tidak senonoh padaku, hiks," setitik air mata yang jatuh dari ujung mata kiriku rupanya sukses menyulut emosi beberapa orang. Terutama beberapa pelanggan yang rupanya dengan mudahnya terprovokasi. Langsung saja mereka menghantam wajah si rambut oranye itu.

Dengan tenang aku mengamankan kopi yang sudah aku pesan. Takut kalau-kalau kopi itu tersenggol dan jatuh. Aku meminumnya seteguk dan menaruhnya di meja yang dekat dengan mejaku, lalu meninggalkan kafe itu dengan perasaan puas.

Sebelum pergi aku berpapasan dengan pelayan wanita berdada besar itu. Dia tampak ketakutan sekali melihat keributan yang tengah terjadi. Well, kesimpulannya, wanita berdada besar itu ternyata penakut. Jadi lebih baik berdada kecil sepertiku saja.

Yeah… akhir tahun yang lumayan menyenangkan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tahun baru, 1 januari.<em>**

Tahun baru, baju baru, kerjaan baru.

Kemeja putih yang rapi, rok abu-abu selutut sudah tersetrika dengan licin, gigi putih bersinar, rambut tersisir rapi, oh yeah, parfume.

Setidaknya kan harus cantik di hari wawancara kerja – dan jangan lupa, harus wangi.

Setelah berdoa kepada Tuhan dan berpamitan kepada foto kedua orang tuaku. Aku pun melangkah dengan mantap ke luar apartemen.

Semoga saja wawancaraku berjalan lancar hari ini. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberkahi setiap langkahku. Sebenarnya aku agak heran, mengapa wawancara calon pegawai dilakukan pada saat libur seperti ini, tapi toh itu kan terserah kebijakan perusahaan.

Butuh waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk sampai ke calon tempat kerjaku. Entah mengapa aku sangat yakin bisa diterima di sini. Kemampuanku dalam berbicara sudah tidak dapat diragukan lagi, aku pasti lolos tes wawancara ini.

Dengan percaya diri aku pun duduk menunggu antrian wawancara. Oke, rupanya aku mendapat urutan terakhir. Awal yang tidak baik, harusnya aku mendapat urutan pertama. Urutan pertama biasanya akan meninggalkan kesan yang dalam bagi pewawancara, dan mulai membandingkan peserta lain dengan yang pertama. Huffh… Payah.

Di sebelahku duduk seorang wanita berambut pendek dan seorang pria berambut merah menyala. Warna yang mencolok itu mengingatkan aku pada lelaki semalam. Haha, semoga saja dia bisa belajar dari pengalaman, untuk tidak macam-macam dengan seorang gadis. Walaupun kami bertubuh kecil, tapi kami juga sangat kuat.

Wawancaranya terlambat. Sudah terlambat tiga puluh menit. Si sekretaris sepertinya sangat sibuk menelpon bosnya yang tak kunjung muncul. Para peserta sudah tidak sabaran. Menurutku, ini sama sekali tidak professional.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan kami," akhirnya sang sekretaris angkat bicara. "Bos sedang mengalami sedikit musibah, jadi beliau sedikit terhambat." Kemudian dia membungkuk dalam-dalam. Sekretaris yang cantik, dadanya besar sekali. Mengingatkan aku pada gadis pelayan tadi malam, hanya saja sekretaris ini punya rambut yang bergelombang dan sudah tampak sangat dewasa berbeda dengan pelayan berambut lurus sempurna itu.

Aku agak bosan dan memutuskan untuk ke toilet sebentar, tapi dari toilet itu aku masih bisa mendengar samar-samar perkataan si Sekretaris. Mungkin karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh, atau karena suara wanita itu terlalu nyaring. Entahlah.

"Bos mungkin akan datang sekitar..," ucapannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Aku yang sedang merapikan riasanku, mulai memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat," potong sebuah suara "Karena semalam aku mendapatkan musibah, jadi pagi ini aku agak kesusahan untuk bangun," jelasnya.

Buru-buru aku keluar kamar mandi dan duduk di tempat aku duduk semula. Pria yang berbicara tadi sudah tidak ada, sepertinya dia sudah masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Suasana jadi sedikit ribut, mungkin karena mereka mulai _nervous_. Tapi ternyata aku salah, samar-samar aku bisa mendengar mereka berbisik-bisik.

_Wah, ternyata yang akan mewawancarai kita tampan sekali ya, dan masih muda. Aku sangat menyesal tidak berdandan dengan cantik hari ini._

_Gila! Ganteng banget! Senyumnya man!_

Aku jadi benar-benar ingin tahu, pria setampan apa sih orang tadi itu. Tapi aku harus bersabar, aku mendapat urutan terakhir. Mungkin aku yang akan paling lama berada di dalam nanti (mungkin), rupanya Tuhan sudah mengatur supaya aku bisa berlama-lama dengan cowok tampan. Siapa tahu dia jodohku.

"Nona Rukia Kuchiki…," panggil si sekretaris yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah ruangan yang berada di belakang meja kerjanya.

"Aku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Ya, anda boleh masuk duluan."

"Tapi, aku kan urutan terakhir," ujarku merasa aneh.

Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Rupanya bos mengacaukan urutannya."

Aku balas tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Dengan sedikit takut-takut aku berjalan menuju ruangan wawancara. Aku menarik gagang pintu hingga pintunya terbuka, dan melangkahkan kakiku masuk.

Ruangan itu kosong. Ada sebuah meja di dalam situ, dan di balik mejanya ada sebuah kursi yang tidak diduduki oleh siapapun.

"Hello? Permisi?" panggilku pelan.

Cklek.

Aku berbalik. Dan terkejut setengah mati. Ada seorang pria yang berwajah lebam – tapi tetap terlihat tampan – menutup pintu ruangan itu, dan berdiri menutupi kenop pintu.

"Jangan coba berteriak," ujarnya. "Kalau mau berteriak pun silahkan, tadi aku sudah memberitahu sekretarisku kalau mendengar suara teriakan itu berarti aku sedang meminta latihan olah vocal."

Aku terperangah.

"Baiklah, akan kita mulai saja wawancaranya," lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

Aku menggeleng takut. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sedang berada dalam masalah besar. Bagaimana kalau pria ini tiba-tiba menyerangku? Aduh.

"Kenapa tidak mau? Bukankah kau kemari karena ingin wawancara kerja?"

Sial, sial sekali nasibku.

"Iya memang. Maaf, tadi aku hanya sedikit terkejut," jawabku. "Ehem." Dalam satu helaan nafas, aku memasang wajah serius. Aku tidak ingin tampak takut di hadapannya, kalau aku tampak takut, dia pasti akan menangis kesenangan dan semakin mempermainkanku.

"Baiklah. Pertanyaan pertama, semalam kau berada di mana?"

"Maaf, apa pertanyaan ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaan?" tanyaku dengan nada ketus. Aku tahu, pria ini ingin membuatku merasa bersalah karena kejadian semalam.

"Tentu saja ada," balasnya sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum miring sekilas. "Kami perlu tahu kebiaasaan calon pegawai kami. Karena itu akan menggambarkan produktivitasnya nanti."

"Aku berada di sebuah kafe yang ada di pinggir kota," jawabku tenang. "Apa itu mengartikan kalau aku tidak akan produktif?"

"Tentu saja tidak, nona. Setiap pertanyaan memiliki nilai tersendiri dan terkadang membentuk suatu pola dengan pertanyaan lainnya, jadi aku harus menyelesaikan pertanyaanku dulu. Baru nanti bisa tahu kalau kau produktif atau tidak."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan dilanjutkan," pintaku dengan nada datar.

"Apa anda sendirian malam itu?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Tidak menunggu siapapun?"

"Ya." Heran deh, kenapa pertanyaannya tidak bermutu seperti ini? Menyebalkan.

"Apa yang anda lakukan duduk sendirian seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya suka menyendiri dan minum kopi." _Lalu kenapa heh?_

"Kopi jenis apa yang anda pesan?"

"Kopi biasa, dengan tambahan susu dan tanpa gula." _Ni orang pengen tahu banget sih._

"Bisakah aku memberikan sedikit saran?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk dengan tidak antusias.

"Kopi itu tidak enak, cobalah menambahkan madu kalau anda tidak suka gula," sarannya.

"Kurasa selera setiap orang berbeda-beda," lanjutku. "Tapi aku menghargai saran anda."

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan saja. Seandainya ada pria yang mau menemani anda duduk saat itu, apakah anda akan marah?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi aku akan marah kalau dia mulai macam-macam denganku."

"Dan macam-macam seperti apa yang anda maksud?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Macam-macam… yah… seperti melakukan pelecehan seksual…"

"Apa menuduh seseorang melakukan pelecehan merupakan hal yang terhormat, nona?"

"Tergantung, kalau pria itu tampak oranye dan menyebalkan. Kurasa hal itu sah-sah saja."

Well, aku sukses membuatnya naik pitam. Dan jujur saja, aku mulai menikmati sesi wawancara ini.

"Kau tahu gadis kecil?" geramnya.

Hei, aku sudah dua puluh empat tahun. Tidak sepantasnya dia memanggilku gadis kecil.

"Aku dipukuli dan digiring ke kantor polisi, baru tadi pagi aku bisa bebas. Dasar brengsek," umpatnya terhadapku.

Aku mengerutkan kening, berusaha tampak berpikir keras. "Maaf, tuan, apa hubungannya semua itu denganku?"

"Hahaha, tentu saja tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bercerita saja, apa aku tidak boleh cerita?" lanjutnya dengan tawa palsu. Aku tahu dia sedang sangat marah. Mungkin karena aku wanita makanya dia tidak berani memukulku, setidaknya ternyata dia bisa menghargai wanita.

"Tentu saja boleh tuan. Oh, kurasa kita sudah terlalu lama di dalam sini. Aku tidak tega melihat orang lain menunggu terlalu lama," ujarku tetap berusaha tenang.

Si rambut oranye itu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin bilang kepadamu. Bahwa mulai sejak saat ini, hidupmu tidak akan tenang. Aku telah menghitung memar yang ada di tubuh dan wajahku, dan aku akan membalasmu sesuai dengan banyaknya memar itu."

"Haha..," aku tertawa. Tulus dari dalam hati, aku benar-benar merasa geli. "Oh tuan, anda tampak seperti anak kecil yang marah karena permennya di ambil."

"Terserah saja, yang jelas aku bukan wanita kesepian yang menghabiskan waktunya duduk sendirian di kafe. Menyedihkan sekali duduk tanpa ada yang menemani. Terang saja, siapa sih yang bakal suka gadis seperti itu, menggelikan. Aku rasa dia akan jadi perawan tua seumur hidup."

"Setidaknya aku bukan cowok oranye brengsek yang suka dada besar," balasku. Kesal rasanya di sindir seperti itu.

"Kurasa itu wajar-wajar saja, cowok mana sih yang tidak suka wanita berdada besar. Haha, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau tidak laku. Lihat saja penampilanmu, seperti anak SD. Hahhaha."

"Bisakah aku pergi sekarang, tuan?" pintaku sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil vas bunga di meja kerjanya dan melemparkan vas itu ke wajahnya.

Si rambut oranye itu menyingkir. "Baiklah. Dan oh ya, ingat namaku. Aku, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Aku meraih gagang pintu dengan tangan kanan dan menempelkan telunjukku ke pelipis. "Sudah lupa, tuh."

Dengan gesit aku meninggalkan kantornya. Dasar cowok brengsek.

Ini berarti bahwa aku jelas tidak akan diterima bekerja di sana, sial sial sial. Awal tahun baru yang menyebalkan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hari pertama di musim semi...<br>_**

Hari pertama di musim semi, hari-hari di musim dingin yang membuatku selalu ingin berbaring di tempat tidurpun usai. Gara-gara ulah si rambut oranye sialan itu, aku akhirnya tidak mendapat pekerjaan selama sisa musim dingin dan terpaksa masih meminta kucuran biaya hidup dari nii-san tercinta. Setiap hari sejak saat itu, wajahnya selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku. Setiap malam ancamannya terulang terus di kepalaku, rasanya seperti memutar video rekaman sadis yang tidak ingin kutonton. Padahal jelas-jelas aku sama sekali tidak takut pada ancamannya, dasar brengsek.

Aku sama sekali tidak berusaha mencari pekerjaan setelah saat itu. Berjalan di tengah hawa yang dingin sungguh tidak nyaman bagiku, karena itu aku tidak menyukai musim dingin. Hawa dingin itu tidak cocok untuk kulitku, aku benci melihat bintik kemerahan yang akan muncul ketika dingin itu merasuk ke dalam lapisan epidermis kulitku. Gadis berbintik merah? Pasti tidak akan terlihat keren sama sekali, berhubung aku masih _single_ jadi aku harus selalu tampak keren. Alasan lain mengapa aku tidak keluar selama sisa musim dingin itu adalah karena kulitku mulai kemerahan selama beberapa hari setelah wawancara kerja bersama si rambut oranye brengsek. Faktor emosi rupanya membuat bintik-bintiknya jadi lebih mengerikan dari biasanya.

Aku benar-benar membencinya, aku benci kebetulan yang sadis, sadis sekali membuat aku dua kali bertemu orang seperti dia. Kalau saja dia pria tampan –hell yah, dia memang tampan –dan baik –dan dia tidak baik –aku pasti akan mengingat dia dengan cara yang berbeda sekali sekarang, mungkin aku akan memandang pertemuan kami sebagai pertemuan yang telah direncanakan oleh takdir, dan kami berdua adalah jodoh. Romantis sekali, bukan? Tapi rupanya aku tidak seberuntung itu. Terkadang hidup memang sedikit tidak adil.

Matahari sudah bersinar cerah ketika aku terbangun dan menatap ke luar jendela, menyenangkan sekali pasti melihat bunga-bunga yang dedaunannya akan mulai tumbuh. Hari ini aku harus ke luar dan mencari pekerjaan, tidak enak terus bergantung pada nii-san. Memang sih dia tidak keberatan, tapi aku lebih suka menggunakan pakaian atau menggunakan sesuatu yang aku beli dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri.

Aku sudah melihat di kolom lowongan pekerjaan pada koran mingguan. Tidak ada pekerjaan sebagus pekerjaan yang tidak aku dapatkan kemarin. Kebanyakan lowongan untuk menjadi sales. Aku tidak suka berjalan ke sana ke mari menawarkan barang kepada orang lain, ditambah aku mungkin harus bekerja di musim dingin nanti. Kalau bisa, aku hanya ingin pekerjaan yang mengharuskan aku duduk di sebuah ruangan, hal itu bisa menjaga kulitku dari kerasnya dunia luar.

Biasanya di hari sepagi ini, aku tidak akan mendapatkan tamu atau mendengar suara bel apartemenku. Tapi, setelah aku memastikannya baik-baik dengan telingaku sendiri, bisa dipastikan, ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang menanti dibukakan pintu.

Aku tidak bohong soal pagi hari, ini masih pukul delapan pagi. Aku berjalan menuju pintu dan melihat siapa tamu yang datang sepagi ini melalui lubang pintu, rupanya pengantar barang. Oh yeah, aku jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengganti piyama atau menyisir rambutku dulu kalau begitu.

"Letakkan saja barangnya di luar, serahkan tanda terimanya dari celah pintu," pintaku pada pengantar barang tersebut. Dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dan langsung menyisipkan sebuah nota untuk kutandatangani.

Dari kakakku.

Setelah mengembalikan tanda terimanya melalui celah pintu, pengantar barang itu pun segera pergi. Aku membuka pintu setelah tidak mendengar langkah kakinya, dengan gesit aku menarik kotak kiriman itu. Lumayan berat. Aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya, jadi aku menyeretnya sampai ke dalam.

Aku tipe orang yang tidak sabaran, jadi segera saja kurobek bungkusannya.

Tiga buah pot berisi bonsai mini. Memang sih kakakku suka sekali merawat tanaman, dan banyak sekali bonsai di rumahnya. Apa mungkin dia mau membagi bonsainya denganku gara-gara terlalu banyak di rumahnya? Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti lalu mengangkat pot bonsai itu.

Dan aku berteriak.

Sungguh, ini adalah hari pertama musim semi yang sangat mengerikan. Aku menendang kotak itu menjauh, tapi justru makin banyak yang ke luar. Aku takut, takut sekali, aku mulai berdiri dan berlari ke luar apartemen.

Tanpa terasa rupanya air mata telah membasahi pipiku.

Dan saat aku berlari ke luar, ada seseorang di sana, tertawa. Tapi sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak berniat menanggapi tawanya. Kakiku sudah terasa lemas sekali, pandanganku kabur karena air mata.

"Ada.. ada banyak sekali kecoa," ujarku sambil terisak. "Aku… takut…"

Dia menghampiri aku sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia tertawa, apa dia tertawa karena melihat aku menangis ketakutan? Memang hanya cowok brengsek yang bisa seperti itu, dan dia tidak diragukan lagi adalah salah satu diantaranya.

Si rambut oranye itu menghampiriku tepat di saat aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang kedua kakiku. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresiku saat ini, yang jelas pasti aku sudah tampak jelek sekali, dan pucat pastinya. Dia menopang tubuhku, kalau saja aku sedang tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku pastinya tidak akan sudi disentuh olehnya.

"Kecoanya banyak sekali, hiks, aku takut, aku tidak ingin masuk ke sana…." Dan aku pun tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>Silau sekali, aku membuka mata perlahan-lahan dan mendapati diriku tengah berbaring di ranjang. Setelah lima detik lamanya mengingat apa yang terjadi, aku buru-buru bangun dari ranjang dan segera bergidik ngeri. Aku mengendap-ngendap berjalan di dalam apartemen, berusaha melihat kalau-kalau ada hewan menjijikkan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku. Tapi tidak ada. Hewan itu pasti tengah bersembunyi dengan cara memipihkan badannya, dan mulai berjalan di tempat-tempat gelap. Menggelikan, aku benci hewan itu.<p>

Pernah sekali ada kecoa terbang yang muncul dari kamar mandi dan hinggap di leherku, kontan aku langsung berteriak dan pingsan tidak sadarkan diri. Bagiku, hewan itu lebih menakutkan dari hantu manapun, tapi kalau disuruh memilih ingin didatangi hantu atau kecoa, aku tidak akan memilih keduanya.

Buru-buru aku berganti pakaian dan mengambil dompet, siap untuk pindah beberapa hari ke rumah nii-san sampai kecoa itu hilang dari apartemen. Terserah sampai kapanpun, karena aku tidak mau hidup berdampingan dengan kecoa. Selama ini aku selalu menjaga kebersihan tempat tinggalku agar tidak ada kecoa yang berani hinggap. Tapi kalau melihat jumlah kecoa yang berada di dalam kardus tadi, aku pasti tidak akan sanggup memburu mereka semua sebelum akhirnya mati terlebih dulu.

Kecoa itu benar-benar mengerikan, dia adalah hewan yang masih bertahan hidup setelah serangan bom atom dan masih bisa hidup walaupun kepalanya dipenggal selama beberapa hari. Nanti aku harus meminta nii-san menyemprot kediamanku dengan semprotan anti serangga.

Baru saja aku mengunci pintu, tetangga sebelah menyapaku.

"Hai Rukia-chan, tadi ada pria tampan bersamamu. Siapa dia? Pacarmu ya? Beruntung sekali…," kata Senna.

Aku berusaha mengingat. Pria tampan? Oh… aku menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan berkacak pinggang. Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti ini ulah siapa. "Apa saja yang dia lakukan padaku?" tanyaku mulai emosi. Senna tampak kebingungan dengan perubahan sikapku.

"Tidak ada, tadi kulihat dia sedang duduk di depan sini denganmu sambil mengawasi para petugas kebersihan yang sedang melakukan penyemprotan serangga. Kecoanya banyak sekali"

Aku mulai menggigit bibir. "Jadi pria ini duduk denganku? Bagus, aku sama sekali tidak ingat duduk dengannya."

"Hahaha, aneh sekali. Tapi malah kau justru terlihat sangat nyaman tertidur di pundaknya."

"Apa?" Aku histeris. Sungguh, aku benar-benar histeris.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Senna mulai curiga. "Atau kau mengenalnya tapi tidak suka dengannya?"

"Kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin sekali bilang kalau aku tidak mengenalnya," jawabku. "Terimakasih karena telah memberitahuku," lanjutku dingin dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Pria sialan. Dia sengaja mengirimi aku sekardus kecoa yang bersembunyi di bawah pot bonsai. Benar-benar pria brengsek. Tapi darimana dia tahu kalau aku takut dengan kecoa? Aku memutar otak dan akhirnya mendapatkan jawabannya.

Huffh… yeah, tentu saja… form lamaran kerja di perusahaan itu. Form yang berisi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih menyangkut pada kehidupan sehari-hari. Dan form itu ada di tangan si brengsek. Huffh.

Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba mengingat kecoa-kecoa itu lagi, dan kembali bergidik. Lalu aku pun memilih ke kamar untuk tidur lagi dan melupakan kecoa-kecoa itu.

Setidaknya si Kurosuko? Karasuka? Siapapun namanya itu sudah membersihkan apartemenku. Mungkin dia punya sisi baik juga. Kalau bertemu dia lain kali, aku harus membalas dendam. Dasar sial.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suatu hari di akhir musim panas…<em>**

Musim panas tiba, aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Menjadi penjaga kasir di sebuah kafe. Kurasa pekerjaan ini lebih baik daripada menjadi sales. Setidaknya aku harus bertahan dengan menjadi penjaga kasir sebelum mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik.

Panas sangat menyengat hari ini, beruntung aku diperbolehkan pulang lebih cepat sehingga nanti aku bisa menyalakan kipas angin dan membuka jendela kamar lebar-lebar. Mungkin aku akan membeli semangka dan beberapa minuman segar saat perjalanan pulang nanti, es serut tentunya adalah pilihan paling menggiurkan saat ini.

Musim panas sudah hampir berakhir, rasanya seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan musim-musim ini berakhir, hanya saja pada saat musim panas, ketika akan berakhir, rasanya hari menjadi amat sangat panas saja. Contohnya adalah hari ini. Aku seperti merasa berada di dalam oven.

Aku tidak benar-benar membeli es serut saat pulang, melainkan hanya membeli sebatang es krim di minimarket. Aku tidak sanggup harus melihat antrian di toko tadi, dan memutuskan memuaskan dahaga dengan es krim saja.

Saat sedang berjalan, seorang anak tiba-tiba menghampiriku.

Anak kecil yang tampan. Mungkin dia masih kelas empat atau lima sekolah dasar.

"Nee-san…,"panggilnya sambil menarik sedikit pakaianku.

"Ya? Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku padanya. Anak ini benar-benar imut, kalau sudah besar pasti dia akan jadi sangat tampan.

"Nee-san…," wajah anak ini memerah, dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Suaranya mulai terbata-bata. "A..ku.. se..ring me..lihat.. nee-san le..wat da..erah si..ni, dan me..nu..rutku.. nee-san sanga..t.. manis.."

Aku tersipu. Anak ini menggemaskan.

"Nee-san..,"ujarnya lagi dan menyerahkan amplop berwarna pink padaku. "Ini untuk nee-san.." itulah kalimat terakhirnya, dan dia pergi.

Aku tersipu, kalau saja dia masih berdiri lebih lama di hadapanku, aku pasti sudah memeluknya. Benar-benar manis.

Aku tidak sabar membaca isi amplop itu. Kupercepat langkahku, buru-buru aku berganti pakaian dan menyiapkan kipas angin di dekat jendela yang terbuka. Surat seperti ini harus dibaca dengan dihayati, pasti manis sekali menerima surat dari seorang anak yang masih polos. Rupanya aku banyak penggemar juga.

_Hahaha.. dikasih surat sama anak kecil aja seneng, dasar cewek nggak laku._

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa ada seribu pisau yang menusuk jantungku. Cowok sialan!

Akan kubunuh dia, akan kubunuh! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya, dia benar-benar menginjak-injak harga diriku. Hari ini jadi terasa benar-benar sangat panas. Aku harus berendam dengan es batu!

Ketika aku beranjak hendak mengambil es batu di dalam kulkas, bel berbunyi.

Aku berharap sesuatu yang bisa memadamkan emosi dan panas ini lah yang datang.

Ternyata pengantar barang. Aku meminta dia menyelipkan tanda terima dan aku menyerahkannya lagi setelah menandatanganinya. Dari ayahku. Sebuah akuarium bundar berisi seekor ikan. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya ayahku mengirim sebuah akuarium jauh-jauh dari Hokkaido tanpa membuat air di akuarium itu jatuh, apa jasa pengirim barang yang melakukannya? Entahlah.

Ada sebuah surat beserta akuarium yang berisi ikan itu. Suratnya terketik rapi dengan mesin ketik, ayah selalu suka seperti itu, mengetik dengan mesin tik tua miliknya.

_Ini adalah pengganti peliharaanmu yang mati beberapa bulan yang lalu, jaga dengan baik. Dia suka bermain-main dengan tangan, lucu sekali. Coba saja celupkan tanganmu dan putar-putar di dalam akuarium._

_Salam cinta, ayah dan ibu._

Wah, ternyata ayah benar-benar mengirimi aku ganti si chaan – ikan kecilku yang sudah mati beberapa bulan yang lalu – aku senang. Nanti aku harus menelpon ayah dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Dengan cepat aku menaruh akuarium kecil itu di atas meja yang ada di ruang tengah. Mulai saat ini dia akan menjadi teman setiaku. Walaupun dia bukan ikan yang bagus, sungguh, dia tidak bagus sama sekali. Malah mirip ikan mujair, dan wajahnya tidak ramah sama sekali. Apa mungkin karena keistimewaannya yang bisa bermain dengan tangan itu ya, makanya ayah memilih memberikanku ikan yang sama sekali tidak lucu ini?

Aku pun tidak sabar untuk mencoba, dan mencelupkan jariku ke dalam akuarium dan memutarnya.

Dan aku berteriak.

Jariku berdarah. Dia menggigitku. DIA MENGGIGITKU!

Aku segera mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati tanganku yang mulai berdarah. Apa-apaan ini?

Oh my God! Tentu saja! Cowok brengsek itu! Sial, kenapa aku selalu terlambat menyadari sesuatu?

Dan kenapa aku harus menulis di form itu dulu, bahwa aku sangat takut pada kecoa dan bahwa aku sangat mengharapkan ayah memberikan aku ikan peliharaan lagi.

Kepalaku berdenyut kencang. Aku berdiri dan menuju kulkas, aku meneguk satu botol penuh air dingin dan mengambil semua es batu yang berada di kulkas. Dengan brutal aku melemparkan es batu itu ke dalam _bathtub_ dan mengisi _bathtub_ tersebut dengan air. Aku tidak peduli walaupun tubuhku masih mengenakan pakaian, aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhku nanti, aku hanya ingin hati, badan, dan kepalaku mendingin. Karena rasanya sudah benar-benar sangat panas!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Suatu hari di pertengahan musim gugur…<em>**

Musim gugur. Memasuki pertengahan musim, angin bertiup cukup kencang sore ini. Jam kerjaku sudah berakhir. Dan aku bisa segera pulang ke rumah. Aku cukup menikmati hembusan angin yang membuat rambutku berkibar-kibar. Aku sering merawat rambut, dan pastinya rambut berkibarku kini terlihat sangat manis.

Jarak ke kediamanku tidak jauh lagi. Aku ingin menikmati angin ini sejenak, dingin musim gugur dan musim dingin sedikit berbeda bagi kulitku. Jadi sah-sah aja bagi tubuhku untuk berada di luar sepanjang musim ini. Lagipula ini adalah musim teromantis bagiku. Daun-daun kecoklatan, gugur, berjatuhan di tiup angin, bayangan oranye setiap senja yang membuat aku selalu terpana. Ini adalah musim yang benar-benar sempurna.

Kalau musim gugur seperti ini tiba, aku jadi mendadak suka fotografi. Memotret beberapa pepohonan dan pemandangan yang menurutku indah.

Setelah lelah berkeliling taman, aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku merasa baik-baik saja. Maksudku, aku merasa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang menimpaku lagi. Aku bahkan melupakan si wajah oranye itu, walaupun saat musim gugur warna rambutnya terlihat dimana-mana, hal tersebut malah membuatku semakin mewanti-wanti diri. Aku selalu waspada setiap ada kiriman paket, dan bertekad tidak akan tertipu lagi.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Kalau saja aku mengingat namanya, aku akan mengguna-gunainya dengan boneka voodoo. Tidak ada jalan untuk balas dendam, hal tersebut membuatku sedikit sakit hati. Atau kalau aku ingat namanya, aku akan mengiriminya paket berisi sekotak kodok ke ruangannya di perusahaan majalah itu. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu, dia takut tidak ya dengan kodok?

Sesampainya di depan apartemen. Aku melihat tidak ada yang salah, semuanya nampak baik-baik saja sampai aku membuka pintu dan melihat ke dalam. Pintu itu segera kututup lagi.

Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang.

Hati-hati aku mengintip ke dalam. Rupanya aku memang tidak sedang berkhayal. Pria itu ada di tempat tinggalku, si rambut oranye ada di dalam kediamanku. Lebih parahnya lagi, _dia_ memenuhi apartemenku!

Aku pun mengerang.

Fotonya ada di dinding ruanganku, menggantikan foto-foto serta lukisan-lukisan yang sebelumnya ada di sana. Bagian terburuknya adalah saat aku membuka kamar, dan di hadapan ranjangku tepat terlukis wallpaper dirinya di tembok. Oh Tuhan! Apa maksudnya ini?

Aku duduk di atas kasur, melemah karena ulahnya kali ini membuatku sedikit kewalahan. Melihat wajahnya dimana-mana mulai membangkitkan emosiku, karena terlalu emosi, tubuhku jadi melemas dengan sendirinya.

Tapi ini kesempatan menumpahkan rasa kesalku. Aku segera berdiri, mengumpulkan tenaga dan mengambil palu. Aku memukul bingkai fotonya membabi buta, tidak peduli itu akan merusak tembokku, atau serpihan kacanya mengenai kakiku. Hanya saja rasanya begitu puas, rasanya seperti berhasil menghancurkan wajahnya. Rupanya ulahnya kali ini tidak terlalu buruk juga. Setelah puas, menghancurkan foto-fotonya (aku tidak peduli tetangga keheranan karena suara ribut dari tempatku), aku beralih ke kamar. Sialnya, wajahnya di wallpaper ini sangat tampan. Aku sedikit tidak rela menghancurkannya, tapi aku juga tidak sudi membiarkannya menghadap ke arahku, dan aku mau tidak mau harus memandangnya setiap akan dan bangun tidur.

Jadi aku mengambil seprai di lemari lalu melapisi dinding selebar empat meter itu dengan seprai tersebut. Hasilnya cukup memuaskan, wajahnya tertutupi dan tembokku selamat dari serangan palu. Setelah itu aku pun tidur. Nyenyak sekali. Dan pria itu, hadir di mimpiku. Aku bermimpi, menciumnya.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Christmast eve…<em>**

Natal! Hari dimana mau tidak mau aku harus keluar rumah, ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan. Hal yang aku lakukan setiap tahun, membagikan mainan kepada anak yatim di panti asuhan. Aku senang sekali melakukan hal tersebut setiap tahun, mereka pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganku. Dan dingin ini tidak boleh mengalahkan tekadku!

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, aku membelikan boneka untuk anak perempuan dan robot-robotan untuk anak laki-laki, ada beberapa mobil-mobilan, satu set perlengkapan dapur mainan, dan sebagainya. Senang rasanya menghabiskan bonus natal dengan membelikan ini semua. Mereka pasti akan sangat senang.

Aku berjalan sambil membawa kotak kardus yang menutupi wajahku. Aku melihat jalan dengan cara menelengkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Panti asuhan itu hanya berjarak tiga blok dari tempat tinggalku. Sial, aku harus cepat sampai dan menghangatkan diri di dalam panti.

Guk…guk..

Anjing. Aku benci anjing. Hewan besar yang menakutkan, aku takut dia menggigitku. Ini akibat dari trauma masa kecil. Dulu aku pernah digigit anjing, sejak saat itu, aku pasti akan berusaha menjauh saat ada anjing di dekatku.

Aku berusaha mencari asal gonggongan itu. Dan aku menemukannya, tepat di belakangku. Bagus sekali, dan mulutnya berbusa. Aku rasa hari ini akan menjadi natal yang amat sangat menyenangkan. Kalau aku berlari dan meninggalkan kotak kardus ini di sini, nanti pasti akan hilang. Aku tidak mau membiarkan mainan ini hilang, kalau aku berlari sambil membawa kotak ini. Aku bisa saja menabrak sesuatu. Hah… aku harus lari. SEKARANG!

Aku pun mulai berlari dengan kencang, kardus itu masih setia kutopang dengan kedua tanganku. Oh Tuhan, aku harap kotak ini tidak akan jatuh. Setidaknya kalau kotak ini jatuh, biarkanlah aku jatuh bersamanya, kalau bisa pingsan saja sekalian. Karena kalau kotak ini jatuh, aku tidak akan punya muka bertemu anak-anak panti. Setidaknya kalau aku pingsan aku tidak akan ingat bahwa malam ini ada anak-anak yang sedang menungguku di sana.

Aku pun mulai menangis. Rasanya sesak sekali memikirkan mereka.

Kakiku tersandung. Kotak kardusnya terjatuh, dan isinya berhamburan ke dalam selokan.

Jalanan itu sepi, hanya ada anjing yang terus mengejarku sejak tadi. Dia tengah menggeram ke arahku, dan mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Terserah! Gigit saja aku, aku lebih baik rabies daripada tidak punya muka untuk bertemu anak-anak panti. Setidaknya akan ada alasan "Rukia-chan tidak datang karena dikejar dan digigit anjing rabies" rasanya itu lebih mengesankan, daripada "Rukia-chan tidak datang karena dikejar anjing". Menyedihkan sekali kalau seperti itu.

Jadi aku pun menutup mata, berusaha pasrah membiarkan anjing itu menggigitku.

Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yah, dia memang mendekatiku, tapi kemudian dia menjilati pipiku. Akupun sadar, busa di mulutnya itu palsu.

Lalu aku melihat si rambut oranye, entah datang darimana.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kehangatan mengalir dari kedua mataku. "Apa kau sudah puas?" teriakku. Aku benar-benar marah, dan terluka. Mainan-mainan itu…

"Apa kau sudah puas?" ulangku lagi. Dia diam saja, sepertinya terkejut karena ekspresiku.

"Lain kali, panggil saja segerombolan preman dan suruh mereka memukuliku," bentakku lalu pergi berlari meninggalkannya.

Si rambut oranye terdiam.

* * *

><p>Aku pulang, berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Aku benar-benar sedih mengingat anak-anak panti yang saat ini pasti sedang menungguku di sana. Aku.. aku.. aku benar-benar membenci dia.<p>

Sesampainya di rumah, aku meringkuk di dalam kamar. Gara-gara terjatuh tadi, kepalaku terkena langsung dengan dinginnya salju. Pasti sebentar lagi akan ada bintik-bintik merah. Betapa mudahnya mereka datang, tapi lumayan memakan waktu untuk menghilang. Menjengkelkan.

Malam semakin larut, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Bayangan ekspresi kecewa anak-anak panti itu terus menghantuiku, aku harus meminta maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Tapi aku harus datang. Kalau saja masih ada sisa uang ditabunganku, aku akan membelikan kue yang besar untuk mereka. Sayangnya, uangku sudah habis untuk membeli mainan itu, hanya tersisa untuk membeli makan esok hari. Nii-san baru akan mengirimkan uang dua hari lagi.

Ting tong

Bel? Malam hari? Aku harap bukan pengantar barang lagi. Aku mengintip dari lubang intip di pintu. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku hanya melihat ada sebuah boneka kelinci besar di depan pintu. Aku keluar dan duduk menjajarkan diri dengan boneka itu. Boneka yang cukup besar, dia setinggi tubuhku ketika aku duduk. Manis sekali. Ada sebuah surat dan selembar foto berukuran 5 R. foto anak-anak panti, di belakangnya ada sebuah ucapan "lekas sembuh ya, nee-chan."

Aku membuka surat satunya, tidak ada isi apapun. Kosong melompong.

"Maafkan aku," kata sebuah suara tiba-tiba.

Aku menoleh. Si rambut oranye.

"Maafkan aku karena telah menjatuhkan mainan-mainan itu," sambungnya.

Aku berdiri terpaku menatapnya. Tadi aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikan, baru saat ini lah aku benar-benar melihat bahwa dia dalam balutan jaket berwarna putih yang keren sekali. Kesimpulannya hanya satu, malam ini dia benar-benar tampan.

"Aku telah mengganti mainan-mainan itu dan mengirimnya ke panti, lalu mengatakan bahwa kau sedang sakit. Maafkan aku," tambahnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Terimakasih banyak. Rupanya kau punya sisi baik juga."

"Kau memaafkan aku atau tidak?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku mengangguk tanpa suara, dan berbalik. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam apartemen. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama di luar dalam balutan piyama, dan lagi saat ini pasti wajahku sudah mulai berbintik. Jangan salah, walaupun aku tidak suka dengannya, tapi aku tetap ingin terlihat cantik di hadapannya. Karena kalau aku terlihat tidak lebih keren dari dirinya, itu artinya aku sudah kalah sebelum bertanding.

"Tunggu!" serunya dan aku merasakan tanganku di tarik.

Dia memelukku. Aku merasakan tubuhnya, rasanya benar-benar hangat.

"Selamat natal!" Ucapnya sambil melepaskan pelukan dan memegang pundakku lalu mencium keningku.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di depan pintu. Dia berjalan menjauh dengan kedua tangan di celana jeansnya. Sebelum berbelok, dia berkata. "Bintik merah itu terlihat manis."

Aku tersipu. Sialan, hinaannya terasa begitu manis.

* * *

><p><strong><em>31 Desember, pagi hari...<em>**

Sejak malam natal itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan wajah si rambut oranye. Terkadang aku malah mengintip di balik seprai yang kutautkan di tembok, mengintip wajahnya. Sial, malam itu dia benar-benar tampan, dan sikapnya benar-benar manis. Aku tidak tahu dia menghina atau benar-benar memuji soal bintik merah karena alergi dinginku itu. Yang pasti aku benar-benar senang. Pelukannya terasa begitu hangat dan seolah-olah penuh perasaan. Apa dia menyukaiku? Ah, mungkin saja iya, karena itu dia selama ini selalu menggangguku. Sikapnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Malam ini aku harus duduk di kafe tempat aku bertemu dengannya tahun lalu. Di sana akan terlihat pemandangan kembang api yang sangat indah. Aku ingat sekali ketika tahun lalu moodku sedang sangat jelek karena saat berjalan menuju kafe itu, semua orang tengah berjalan dengan kekasihnya. Aku jadi iri, karena aku berjalan sendirian.

Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan syal, topi dan mantel panjang berwarna merah. Aku hanya ingin menyesuaikan bintik ini dengan bajuku. Karena pujian (hinaan) dari si rambut oranye kemarin, aku jadi percaya diri untuk keluar walaupun dengan bintik. Kurasa dia memang benar, bintik merah ini memang terlihat manis di wajahku.

Aku tiba di kafe itu lima belas menit kemudian dengan menggunakan taxi. Beruntung aku masih menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong. Tidak sama dengan kursi yang tahun lalu, tapi letaknya berjarak dua meja dari kursi itu. Aku tersenyum sendiri saat melihat kursi itu, mengingatkan aku pada si rambut oranye.

Kafe itu termasuk kafe mahal, jadi biasanya hanya akan terisi penuh sekitar pukul sebelasan. Saat orang-orang kalangan menengah ke atas memilih keluar hanya untuk melihat kembang api melalui tempat itu. Ada beberapa meja yang sudah diberi tanda bahwa meja tersebut telah dipesan, hanya ada sekitar lima meja yang masih kosong. Kakakku mengirimkan aku uang yang cukup banyak saat akhir tahun, sehingga aku bisa menikmati akhir tahun dengan cukup mewah seperti ini.

Kafe itu sendiri hanya kafe biasa yang terletak di pinggir kota, dengan kursi dan meja yang di tata di luar ruangan. Ada pemain music jazz di panggung yang ada di dalam ruangan. Sebenarnya kalau bisa dibilang, ini adalah kafe yang cukup romantis dengan banyak kerlip lampu dan bergaya eropa. Karena itu harga makanannya bisa di atas rata-rata.

Pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh menit. Aku masih duduk sendirian, ditemani dengan kopi yang biasa aku pesan kalau ke tempat ini. Aku juga memesan beberapa cake dan menunggu kembang api sambil membaca buku.

Aku perhatikan kalau pelayan berdada besar itu masih bekerja di sini. Tampaknya dia tidak mengalami perkembangan kecuali dadanya yang semakin besar. Aku jadi berpikir untuk menanyakan rahasianya kepadanya.

Tepat pada pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh lima menit, aku ingat sekali karena aku melihat jam saat itu. Pria berambut oranye duduk di sebelahku.

"Hai Rukia."

"Apa aku memperbolehkanmu duduk di sini?" tanyaku sinis. Aku sendiri heran, kenapa aku masih bernada sinis seperti ini, padahal beberapa hari ini bisa dibilang aku tergila-gila padanya?

Pria itu tampak berpikir, lalu berdiri. "Maaf nona, apakah aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Tunggu, biarkan aku berpikir. Hm…," aku pura-pura mengaduk kopi. "Apa kalau aku memperbolehkanmu duduk, aku akan ditraktir kopi lagi? Karena kopiku sudah hampir habis."

"Baiklah." Ujarnya, lalu duduk di hadapanku. "Apa kabar?" tanyanya.

"Baik," jawabku singkat.

"Kau tidak mau menanyakan kabarku?" ujarnya lagi. Aku menebak malam ini dia tidak akan berhenti bicara.

"Tidak, karena aku sudah bisa melihat sendiri."

"Hahaha…"

Setelah tawanya yang singkat itu, dia kemudian memanggil pelayan dan memesankan dua frappuccino. Dia tidak pudli bahwa aku sangat keberatan dengan pesanannya. Sebelum aku sempat merevisi pesanannya dan menggantinya dengan segelas kopi tanpa gula, dia menyuruh pelayan itu pergi.

"Frappuccino di sini sangat enak," ujarnya setengah memaksa. Aku pun tidak menanggapi, aku bertekad tidak akan meminum frappuccino itu, dan akan memesan sendiri kopi tanpa gula ditambah susu kesukaanku ketika pelayan itu datang nanti.

Suara kembang api terdengar. Rupanya sudah pukul dua belas malam. Banyak sekali kembang api yang indah, aku jadi melupakan kekesalanku mengenai kopi barusan.

"Rukia Kuchiki…," panggil pria itu.

"Hmm?" tanggapku tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku terkejut selama beberapa detik. "Apa?" tanyaku setelah mengalihkan wajah kehadapannya.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tertawa. "Menurutmu?"

"Tentu saja kau akan menerimaku."

"Anda benar-benar sangat kegeeran, tuan. Menurut anda, apa aku akan menerima laki-laki yang telah menakut-nakutiku dengan kecoa, menginjak-injak harga diriku, membuat jariku digigit piranha, membuatku mual dengan memajang fotonya di apartemenku, dan terakhir membuatku ketakutan setengah mati dengan anjing rabies."

Kali ini dia yang tertawa. "Tapi kau menyukaiku, karena kau tidak melawan saat aku peluk di malam natal."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia benar. Tapi aku tidak mau dianggap wanita gampangan. "Tidak, waktu itu aku hanya sedikit terkejut."

"Oke, mungkin kau hanya butuh waktu berpikir. Bagaimana kalau besok? Aku tunggu di taman dekat tempat tinggalmu."

"Tunggu saja. Aku tidak akan datang, karena aku sudah menjawabnya."

"Dan jawabanmu?"

"Tidak," tegasku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok," ujarnya lagi.

"Kau tuli? Aku sudah bilang, tidak mau."

"Aku akan menunggu jawaban 'iya' mulai besok di taman dekat tempat tinggalmu. Kalaupun jawabanmu masih tidak, aku akan terus menunggu," katanya tetap memaksa.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

"Baiklah. Kurasa meninggal karena menunggu jawaban cinta itu sepertinya keren. Mungkin saja kan nanti aku bisa mati kedinginan," khayalnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," tegasku lagi.

Dia tidak menanggapi apapun. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat dia tampak sedikit sedih, tapi hanya sekilas saja, kemudian dia bergumam. "Walaupun begitu, aku akan tetap menunggu."

Aku beranjak dari tempat itu setelah frappuccino pesanannya datang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan suasana canggung yang sedang terjadi.

Dan tidak seperti yang aku harapkan, dia tidak melarangku untuk pergi. Dan bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun, meskipun untuk kopi yang aku tinggalkan.

Aku segera pulang, menarik selimut, lalu memaksakan diri untuk tidur. Apa katanya tadi? Mati kedinginan? Lucu sekali. Tidak lama kemudian aku tertidur, dan aku pun bermimpi...

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 Januari...<em>**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh.

Aku melihat ke luar jendela, salju masih turun. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku segera ke luar apartemen, dan berlari menuju taman. Ini masih pukul delapan pagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan, tapi mimpi yang semalam benar-benar menakutkan. Aku takut.

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Aku sedang bermimpi atau aku baru saja mengalami hal buruk? Aku tidak tahu. Dia dimana? Kenapa dia tidak datang kemari? Dia bilang akan menemui aku di sini.

Dia dimana? Bahkan ketika aku ingin meneriakkan namanya pun aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidak tahu siapa namanya.

Aku bodoh sekali, kenapa semalam aku tidak menanyakan namanya. Dasar bodoh.

"Hei… " aku berteriak, aku tidak peduli walaupun segerombolan anak kecil itu melihatku layaknya orang gila.

"Hei…!" teriakku lagi.

Aku mulai menangis…

Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia hanya belum datang kemari … aku harus menunggunya. Dengan tenang aku memilih duduk di kursi dan menunggunya. Dingin sekali, tapi aku merasa tidak ingin pergi dari situ sampai dia datang.

Apa aku akan membeku seperti dia semalam?

Salju terus turun, menumpuk di rambutku. Aku tahu wajahku sekarang pasti sudah sangat merah, banyak yang heran melihatku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya.

Aku tahu usahaku tidak akan sia-sia, karena tepat saat pandanganku mulai memudar, dia datang. Tetap tampan seperti biasanya, dia menatapku dengan heran dan berlari ke arahku.

"Rukia-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya panik.

"Haha… aku senang kau datang… mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata… aku takut sekali kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu…"

"Apa maksudmu?" dia langsung memelukku dan menggosok-gosok tubuhku dengan tangannya. "Kau dingin sekali. Ya ampun, wajahmu pucat sekali, bibirmu biru…. Oh Tuhan… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menunggumu."

Dan aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

* * *

><p><em>Ichigo's point of view...<em>

Aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak melihat ekspresi ketakutannya ketika melihat kecoa, aku pikir kalau dia adalah gadis sangat manis. Aku tertawa saat melihat wajah tersipunya ketika diberikan surat oleh anak SD, sebenarnya aku tidak tega soal piranha itu, tapi biarlah. Biar lain kali dia lebih berhati-hati terhadap kirimin dari siapapun, siapa tahu ada bom yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Haha. Baiklah, aku hanya senang mengganggunya. Aku benar-benar tersanjung saat mengetahui bahwa dia tidak menghancurkan wallpaper wajahku di kamarnya. Yang paling aku sukai adalah saat membuat dia lari terbirit-birit ketika di kejar anjing. Lucu sekali gaya berlarinya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan sangat marah.

Ketika memungut barang yang ia jatuhkan di malam natal. Akhirnya tahu bahwa dia benar-benar gadis yang baik. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya menangis. Aku benar-benar ingin melindunginya. Dan aku pun melakukannyya, aku pikir dia akan meninjuku ketika aku mencium atau memeluknya, tapi ternyata tidak. Dan akhirnya aku pun sadar, mungkin dia juga mencintaiku.

Saat malam tahun baru, aku mulai ragu. Mungkin benar aku memang kegeeran sendiri, karena dia jelas-jelas menolakku mentah-mentah. Jadi aku pun ragu untuk pergi ke taman dan menunggunya, aku bahkan lupa memberitahunya sejak jam berapa aku akan menunggu. Mungkin memang tidak penting, mungkin dia tidak akan benar-benar datang. Sampai aku memutuskan pukul dua siang untuk pergi ke taman, paling tidak aku harus menunggunya. Mungkin malam itu dia hanya berpura-pura, mungkin dia akan datang dan mengatakan kalau dia sebenarnya mencintaiku.

Tapi ternyata aku menemukan tubuh mungilnya di hujani salju. Aku benar-benar ketakutan dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya memerah. Dia malu padaku, dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di balik selimut.

Betapa imutnya gadis satu ini. Apalagi setelah aku bertanya padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

"Menunggumu. Aku bermimpi kalau kau meninggal tadi malam saat sedang menungguku. Jadi aku ketakutan sekali. Aku kebingungan. Aku tidak tahu harus apa, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa duduk di sana."

"Dasar bodoh," komentarku. Aku benar-benar takjub dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Habisnya, kamu sih, kenapa tadi malam mengatakan kalau kau bisa saja meninggal kedinginan ketika menungguku. Aku jadi kepikiran!"

Aku tersenyum, dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Sekarang aku tahu dari tingkah lakunya itu, kalau dia ternyata mencintaiku. Benar-benar mencintaiku malah. Setelah itu, aku menciumnya.

* * *

><p><em>Dalam satu tahun<em>~~ (end).

* * *

><p>Aku gak ngerti, kenapa jadi panjang gini. Dan kenapa jadi cerita seperti ini? Aku cuma lagi mood, pengen buat cerita, eh gatau jadi begini. Bagi yang bosen baca, maaf. Aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan di sana sini, aku mohon saran dan komentarnya. Terimakasih. Dan kalau gak salah ini pertama kalinya aku pake kata ganti orang pertama. Pasti cacad nih. Hahha. Arigatou gozaimashita. Ha_va99<p> 


End file.
